


I Know It Doesn't Make Sense

by InsaneMouse (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Derse Dreamers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsaneMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has dreamed of weird things before, but the ones he has now top it all off.<br/>It's not reality<br/>It's not fantasy.<br/>Maybe he's just losing his mind.<br/><strong>***DISCONTINUED***</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Headache

I wake up with a start, breaking out into a cold sweat, breathing heavily to get air into my lungs.  
What was that? That- That dream? It couldn't have been real, right?  
After attempting to calm myself, I glance around at the time. It was midnight. I don't want to go back to sleep. But I have school tomorrow and I feel like my head is going to implode.

* * *

 

_"Hello," a voice says. I turn in the direction of the sound, seeing someone leaning up against a purple wall. "Hey?"_

_"Is this your first time here, or have I just never found you before?" He asks. I notice that we're both wearing purple outfits "First time... where?" He chuckles, "Dead giveaway. This place? It's called Derse. You and I, we're dreaming. Right now, we're the only humans on this planet. And whenever we fall asleep, we'll be sent here. I haven't figured out why yet." I look at him in confusion, "A dream? It feels so real..." He laughs, "Of course it does. Wanna know why?" I an only imagine how clueless I look right now. "I guess." He nods and walks outside, motioning for me to follow him. I'm hesitant in doing so, curiosity gets the best of me. As soon as I'm outside, I see little black imps everywhere I look._

_"See that?" He points to the dark sky, his finger leading to a distant yellow speck. "Yeah."_

_"That's Prospit. Sometimes when we dream, we'll go there instead of here. But I don't think it matters where we are, we're stuck here as of right now." He's not making any sense. "What do you mean 'stuck here?' Am I awake or am I really dreaming?" He sighs and takes off his sunglasses, revealing red irises. "You're dreaming. And 'stuck here?' This place actually exists. We're here physically, not mentally. If you die here, you have no more dreams. But the only way for that to happen is if Derse and Prospit collide with the sun, but that's highly unlikely."_

_I sit on the ground, rubbing my temples, trying to make sense of his words. "I know it's confusing now, but it'll clear up in the long run."_

_"The long run? How long have you been here? How do you know these things?"_

_"I've been here ever since my mind could tell the difference between reality and fantasy. Since I was a child," he pauses, thinking of what to say next, "This is reality. I'll tell you how I know what I know in a few dreams." I glare at him. "It's too much for you to understand all in one dream. Oh shit, sorry bro. I said too much. You're gonna wake up with a huge migraine because I told you too much all at once. Some of this was supposed to wait until your next dream. But since your mind and body are getting use to a new universe, you'll wake up with headaches for a while. Just let it happen." He sits next to me and doesn't say anything else. I decide to take his word and drop the subject. "Do you have a name?" I ask. He shakes his head, "Nope. Fourteen years old and I still don't have a name. Just kidding. I won't be telling you my name for a while, though." I take a deep breath. When did it get so hard to breathe? "Why?"_

_"Because that's how it's supposed to work. I'll explain some of it next time we meet. Anyway, I gotta go. See you later." He quickly stands and turns around the corner. "Wait!" I run after him, but once I turned the corner, he was gone._

* * *

 

\-- ectoBiologist  [EB]  began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 07:34 --

EB: rose  
EB: i had a really weird dream last night.  
TT: Like?  
EB: i was on a different planet, which was completely purple.  
EB: and there was this guy with blond hair and sunglasses.  
EB: he said the planet was called derse or something.  
EB: then he said i was dreaming, that there was another planet called prospit, and that we were there physically, not mentally.  
EB: and guess what?  
TT: Hm?  
EB: he told me i would wake up with a headache, and i did! i felt like my head was going to explode!  
TT: Sounds crazy.  
TT: What do you think of it?  
EB: i dunno, it's just freaky how he knew what would happen. and it felt so real, like i could touch a wall and feel the texture.  
TT: Is there anything you want me to think of it?  
EB: maybe, if it's possible.  
TT: If you were to give me more detail, it might be.  
EB: okay. if it happens again, i'll tell you.  
EB: anyway, i gotta go to school. later, rose!

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 7:41 --

School was a bust. I couldn't focus. I didn't finish an English paper and I probably failed a math test and a science test. All because of my headache. "Hey, John," I hear Jade call. "Hey, Jade."

"You've been seeming really out of sorts today. Something bothering you?" I can hear the genuine concern in her voice. I'm always glad to have a friend like her. "Uh, no, nothing is bothering me. I just have a really bad migraine." Her face falls. "Oh. Well gets lots of rest. I gotta go, I'll miss my bus. Bye, John!" She smiles and walks away.

I nearly drop the books I was getting from my locker as a strong wave of pain courses through my body, starting at my head. _Ow, ow, ow, ow..._ All of the sudden I felt sleepy. But I can't fall asleep here, not at school... The bell indicating the school day has concluded rang. I slowly pick up my books and pull out my phone, messaging an online friend named Dave.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:21 --

EB: hey.  
TG: hey  
TG: why the sudden message  
EB: what do you mean?  
TG: usually im the one to message you  
TG: mostly whenever something ironic or wonderful or exciting or something happens  
EB: exactly.  
TG: oops  
TG: i repeated myself  
EB: don't worry about it.  
EB: anyway  
EB: i had a really weird dream last night!  
TG: oh god  
TG: id rather not know about your weird sexual fantasies with your dads clowns okay  
TG: excuse me  
TG: _harlequins_  
EB: no no no! nothing like that!  
TG: okay so youre denying it  
EB: denying what?  
TG: dead giveaway

I recall the guy from the dream saying that to me when he asked if it was my 'first time.'

TG: you and i both know about your weird clown fetish or whatever  
EB: whatever, can i tell you about my dream or not?  
TG: nothing is stopping you  
EB: okay, so i was on a planet called derse. or that's what some guy told me, that the planet was called derse.  
TG: wait  
TG: is this gonna be one of those dreams where its like sci fi-nicholas cage shit where you have to save an entire population or something because if so then i dont wanna hear about it  
EB: no! now shush.  
EB: the planet was completely purple, and as i said, there was another guy there  
TG: what did the guy look like  
EB: does it matter?  
TG: im curious  
EB: he had blond hair and sunglasses.  
EB: oh! and he had a purple suit, the same kind i was wearing for some reason.  
TG: interesting  
EB: he showed me outside and said there was another planet called prospit.   
EB: then he started talking about the difference between reality and fantasy, and how the dream was real.  
EB: and you know what happened?   
TG: proceed   
EB: he said i would wake up with a headache, and i did! my head still hurts :(   
TG: maybe you should take a nap   
TG: i mean i dont know much about dreams let alone have any but this all sounds pretty insane   
EB: maybe…   
EB: i'm a little scared to go back to sleep.   
TG: why   
EB: he said i would go to either prospit or derse when i dreamed from then on.   
TG: weird dream   
EB: but i don't know, maybe you're right.   
TG: about what   
EB: that i should nap or something.   
EB: yeah, i think i'm gonna go do that. thanks, dave!   
TG: anytime   
TG: okay i know this is a completely inappropriate time to be unironically ironic but i gotta go my bro is calling me   
EB: oh. well, bye then. 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:43 --

I close the chat box and dial my dad's phone number. He picks it up on the second ring. "Hey, Dad."

"Hello."

"Can I ask a favour?"

"Of course."

"Can you come pick me up from school? I have a really bad headache. Like, a migraine."

"So you can't walk home?"

"Dad, it  _hurts._ Like, more than a normal headache-migraine."

"Alright, fine. I'll be there in a few moments."

"Thanks, Dad." He ends the line. I sigh and sit down in front of the school, watching people walk by with their friends, chatting about the new episode of whatever TV show, he dumped her, she got together with him, and I just listen with trained ears. I'm used to this. I didn't think I was paying any attention to the people around me other than their conversations, but my eyes widen as I see _him_. 

The blond hair. The sunglasses. It couldn't be him. But it was. I blink and he's gone. Just like when he left the 'dream.' Maybe I'm hallucinating. Maybe my headache is getting the best of me. I just want to sleep...


	2. Hallucination

Just as I close my eyes, my dad pulls up in front of the school. "John?" I hear his voice and snap to sleepy-attention. "Oh. Sorry."  _I fucking need sleep._ "Everything alright? I know you said you had a headache but you seem to be dragging behind." He says, starting for home. I blink slowly, fighting oh-so hard to stay awake for  _just_ another five minutes until we got home. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine, I'm just really tired and I want to go to sleep."

"Tough day at school?"

"No, no... I'm just tired. I'm about to fall asleep right now," I say breathily and mumbling, my voice slipping away. Why have I been subjected to this? 

Time seemed to move in slow-motion, but not at all because in an instant, we're home. "Go get some rest, son," is all Dad says before I'm up in my room. And just like that, I don't want to go to sleep despite my efforts to get home quicker. What efforts? I did nothing. 

As I loose one train of thought to another, another, and another, my breathing slows to a calm rhythm and I fall asleep without realising it.

* * *

_"Welcome back," he greets. I startle, quickly spinning around to face him. "Oh god."_

_"No 'hey' back? Cruel." I groan, "Are you just, like, always here?" He shakes his head. "Nope. I have a life and a family just as much as you do."_

_"Are you gonna be here whenever I fall asleep?" His head swivels to look at me. "Time zones," he says quickly, "Anyway, I know you have a shit ton of questions, so go ahead. I'll answer what I can now and save some for later." He walks outside, an imp nearly bumping in to him. I quickly pick up on the offer. "Why was I all sleepy all of the sudden? Seriously, I nearly fainted when school ended."_

_"I know. You told- Er, that happened to me, too."_

* * *

TT: You can't tell him everything yet.  
TT: His body will reject the dreams if you do.  
TG: whats that mean  
TT: You almost blew it last time, you told him too much.  
TG: i know  
TG: i caught myself though  
TT: Rejecting the dreams means his body fights with the stress it takes to remain on either Prospit or Derse when he dreams, causing him to fall ill and initially cutting the connection he has with both planets. It's a lot to ask for a young mind to do, transporting to another universe only when sleeping.  
TT: Sounds impossible when I put it that way, but you did it.  
TG: did you do it  
TT: That's how I met Jake, yes.  
TT: The entire reason you were sent to Derse is not at all relevant to your mind differentiating between reality and fantasy, Dave.  
TT: In fact, it's rather cliche.  
TG: what is  
TT: If everything plays out correctly, he will be your partner.  
TG: partner  
TG: what the fuck does that mean 

* * *

 

_For a split second, I felt like he lost his cool-like facade. "Right. And what about the headache lasting all day? You said I'd just wake up with them for a while." He nods, "Yeah. The tend to go away after you eat something, then come back later." I try to recall if the headache went away after lunch, but I remember nothing._

_"How long until they stop?"_

_"A week, at least."_

_"A_ week?! _There's no way I can survive these migraines for a week!"_

_"Oh, the migraines will only last a few more days. Another side effect is no appetite. But that, too, is temporary." I groan once more, "Living hell."_

_"Pretty much. It's just your body adapting to the stress of another universe. You'll survive. Another question?"_

_"Why are we here? What is the purpose of all this?"_

_"You'll see." I swear I see the corners of his mouth turn up in an ever-so-soft smile. "See what?"_

_"There's a certain way all of this is supposed to go down. I can't tell you, as much as it pains me. Listen, I went through the same thing. Sometimes I still do, but it's not as extreme. It'll all be fine in a few days, trust me."_

_"Okay..." I decide to take his word. That might end up backfiring later, I reason. "And... is this real? Actually happening? Like, if you were to write some of this down on paper and send it to Earth, someone would find it, right?"_

_"It all depends where the paper lands, in the ocean or not. But yes, if I were to send a piece of paper saying 'I dream on Derse' and find some miracle to send it to Earth, there would be a one-hundred percent chance of it landing there. Someone finding it, not sure. But yes. This is real."_

_"How do you know it's real?" He stops walking and thinks for a moment. "Haven't you noticed that when you wake up after a dream, you remember nothing of it? Well, this is different. You'll remember everything in these dreams. It's not voluntary. It just happens. Isn't that weird?" He has a point. I remember vividly everything he said in the last dream, where we were, and just_ everything. _"I guess."_

_"Any other questions?" I shake my head. "Okay. So, there is a purpose to these dreams, but I can't tell you. Someone, I don't know who, told me, said that what occurs now has already 'transpired on a timeline' or some shit like that, meaning, like I said, there's a way this is all supposed to happen. It just takes patience."_

_"Alright then." I wasn't listening. He continues about time, the light kingdom and the dark kingdom, but I drone out and think about what this all may be about. Difference between reality and fantasy? The concept seems like fantasy in itself. "'Ey, four eyes, you there?" I shake my thoughts to quiet down, hearing the nickname. I know it wasn't supposed to be demeaning, but it still hits me like it was. "Yeah. Just spaced out for a second."_

_"How incredibly ironic." He glances around, as though he was looking for something. "Alarm clock is ringing. Gotta go. See you next time, I suppose," He waves me off and I blink, catching only a glimpse of him before he's gone. "What am I gonna do when he's not here?" I ask myself, hoping for an answer._

* * *

I jerk awake, hearing my own alarm clock going off. My limbs instinctively stretch as I reach for my glasses and to turn off the irritating alarm. Then I remember, I had my glasses on Derse, but I didn't have them on while I was sleeping.  _What's up with that?_  

"John! Time to get ready for school!" My dad calls from the kitchen. 

"I'll be right down, Dad..." I mumble, feeling the expected headache cut through me. "John?"

"I'll be right down!" I say a little louder. "Okay. I made your breakfast already, I have to go to work. Have a nice day at school." 

"Have a nice day at work." The time is 7:45. School starts at 8:30. As much as I want to go back to sleep, I know I have to get ready. "Holy  _fuck_ this headache hurts like a _bitch."_ I swear as I fall out of the bed. Groaning, I stand up and wander to the kitchen, seeing my usual breakfast of apples, cheese, and almonds. I'm usually starving in the mornings, but I couldn't bring myself to even come near the waiting food. I'm not hungry at all. Didn't he say something about no appetite?

Whatever. I eat one apple slice and take two more so that I could say I had  _something_ for breakfast, along with four almonds. The cheese looked revolting, even though it was only cheddar, which just so happened to be my favourite. Odd.

After getting all my stuff together, I run for the bus that I almost miss. Sighing once I got in a seat all alone, I take out my phone, seeing a message from Rose.

 

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 7:51 --

TT: So did you have another dream?  
EB: yeah.  
EB: another dream.  
TT: Care to tell me about it?  
EB: yeah. sorry rose, i'm really tired and i still have a throbbing headache, and i have no appetite.  
TT: Is this related to the dreams?  
EB: yeah. a side affect.  
TT: Side affect of what?  
EB: the guy said that the headaches and shit will only last a few days so my body can 'adapt' to the 'stress' of a new 'universe' or something.  
TT: Were the quotation marks necessary?  
EB: just saying what he said, not my words.  
TT: Okay, so this guy in question has some internal knowledge of the dreams.  
EB: i guess.  
TT: I'll talk to you later, John, maybe when you seem more enthusiastic about talking. I can see you're pretty worn, judging by the utterly informative yeah's I'm getting.  
EB: thanks, rose. sorry.  
EB: i dunno how i'm gonna make it through school today.  
TT: You'll manage.  
TT: Later.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 7:55 --

 

I think I may have to stop by the school nurse today. My entire body ached, I think he under-exaggerated how bad the migraines would be. Or maybe it was just easier for him. 

The bus ride to school was loud. So many kids; I don't recall having this many people ride the bud in the mornings. Everything suddenly came clear, like I noticed  _every little detail._ The grime on the old windows. The spots on the worn leather seats. A painful looking zit on the side of a senior's cheek. I'm glad I don't have acne like he does.

I pop an apple slice in my mouth, my face tightening at the sour taste, and I feel the strong pain in my head ebb away just a bit. As I slowly chew, I see  _him_ again. Or... it looked like him. The hair and the shades were different, I know, but I didn't get a clear image. Maybe the body was a bit broader, too. 

I'm hallucinating. I know it. 


	3. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very aware this chapter is short and that's kinda the point. It just creates foreshadowing, the way I see it.

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] at 8:01 --

GA: So How Is Your Research Going Along  
TT: Isn't it a little early for this?  
GA: Thats Right  
GA: Youre A Few Hours Behind Me  
TT: Anyway, my 'research,' if it can even be called that, is going just fine.  
GA: Has He Said Anything Else About The Dreams  
TT: No, but he does seem very worn out after only the second one.  
TT: Weren't you on Derse once?  
GA: Prospit  
GA: I Was Only There Once Before I Had The Chance To Find Anyone Else  
GA: A Mistake I Suppose  
TT: Mistake?  
GA: Yes  
GA: In The Short Time I Was There I Learned That Some People Were Never Supposed To Go There  
TT: And I presume you were one of them?  
GA: Yes  
TT: Did you ever find out why you weren't supposed to be there?  
GA: Yes  
GA: I Already Have A Love Interest  
TT: Love interest?  
GA: Thats The Reason People Are Sent To Derse Or Prospit For  
GA: I Know Its A Bit Cringe Worthy But The Other Man He Is Seeing on Derse Is His Soul Mate  
GA: You Cant Tell Him That Though  
TT: Why not?  
GA: I Might Be Mistaken But I Believe That If He Finds Out Too Much All At Once He Wont Be Able To Go Back  
TT: Oh?  
GA: Its Difficult To Explain  
TT: Alright then.  
GA: Just Dont Tell Him Anything Alright  
TT: Okay. I have to go, maybe I'll talk to you later.  
GA: Is That A Definite Maybe Or An Inconclusive Maybe  
TT: Does it matter?

\-- tentacleTherapist  [TT] ceased being trolled by grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 8:07 --

* * *

When first period started, I felt faint, like I was going to collapse. Jade noticed and asked if I wanted to go to the school nurse, which I promptly denied, saying "She's no good except for handing out candy and band-aids." Jade then countered with saying that both are essential in this life.

She had a point there. No matter, she dragged me to the nurses office anyway.

 I guess it wasn't a bad idea, since my stomach ached badly. The nurse took my temperature and told me I did feel a little warmer than normal, though it was common this time of year. But like I predicted, she had nothing to offer. Not even ibuprofen. Or Motrin. Fuck that. Instead, acting like it was the same thing as painkillers, she gave me a small blue-raspberry candy, which apparently made me look more ill than I felt. 

She called my dad, but I didn't want to go home. Though in ten minutes, my father was bursting through the door, demanding to see his son. I had no choice but to oblige. 

"What's wrong, son?" He asked simply. "Feel bad." I am in no mood to talk. Or live. "How bad?"

"Bad enough." I knew my English teacher would scold me for using such bad sentence structure. "Want to go home?" I couldn't find it in me to say no. 

As soon as Dad starts the car I can feel the motion sickness setting in. "Want to stop and get something to eat?" 

"Dad, no, I feel sick enough without food. Can we just go home? I want to lie down and sleep for the next  _year."_

"Of course. Must be the stomach bug that's been going around..." I hear him mumble. Maybe I should just stay home for the next week.


	4. Mystery

Dad was actually acting to consider letting me stay home for a few days. I couldn't bring myself to care, though. I told him I didn't really want to stay home- that I'd fall behind in my classes- but he said "Health is more important than education." I get where he was coming from, but this is the same guy that always feeds me cakes! I was grateful that he was concerned, though. 

Suppose I hadn't gone to Derse, met whoever was on there, and all this never happened? "Dad?" I asked as we entered the house. I didn't feel so sick as I did a few moments ago.

"Yes, Son?"

"Are you gonna go back to work?" 

"I'm afraid so, John. It'll only be a few more hours, and you can handle being alone, I trust? Just call me if you need anything." 

"Of course I will. See ya, Dad." I say softly as he heads back out the door. 

Dave. Gotta tell Dave.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:10 --

EB: i know it's early and you're probably at school, but i wanted to tell you i had another dream _exactly_ like the other one.  
TG: well youre lucky john i have my keyboarding class this period  
TG: i gotta say this class is boring as fuck because i already type faster than anyone else in this class so thanks for giving me something to look forward to  
TG: even though i wasnt looking forward to it until you messaged me  
EB: they let you have pesterchum at your school?  
TG: yeah  
TG: check the computers at _your_ school  
EB: i never thought about it.  
TG: whetever   
TG: what might have transpired in this dream  
EB: clueless-ness. i'm tired and everything seems to make me sick.  
TG: sounds like hell  
TG: get some rest bro i gotta type a spreadsheet or some shit  
EB: okay, bye dave!

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:15 --

 Supposedly I didn't want to stop talking to him, but I decide that his advice for rest is more necessary. 

I don't want to sleep. I don't want to give in to this subjection. I don't want it to take over my life. 

The same thing recurred as the day before, and I'm in my room without thinking about it, on my bed without realising it, and asleep before I can think otherwise.

* * *

Maybe I should let this happen. See where it takes me _, I think as I open my eyes. I lay on my back, only this time in a golden room rather than purple._ Maybe I'll benefit from this, just like he said.  _I notice that he's not here this time. No greetings, no answers. I don't bother to stand up._

_I must be on Prospit this time. Didn't he say something like that, that we'd be on Prospit sometimes?_

_The tile is cool under me. I still have my glasses on._

_Deciding that the floor is cold and unforgiving, I sit up and my back pops. A very unflattering and involuntary noise leaves me, but I can't care less about it, since no one is around to hear. I hope not, anyway._

_It's unnervingly quiet. I recall the imps on Derse, and look outside. Nothing. I see nothing but gold buildings._

_Maybe, just_ maybe,  _I can find out some information while I'm here alone. Something in me decides against it._

_That thought just made me realise that the guy was right. I've always been so curious, and the thought of finding out something more would've-_ should've- _made me jump and start looking. But he was right, this was all going to play out a certain way._

_And everything makes sense. How am I so childish sometimes? I just wanted to be spoon-fed the answers when they were so painfully obvious._

_All of this, it's all so demanding that I_ have  _to sleep, whether I want to or not. This, this is real, that's why I have my glasses. Nothing will stop these dreams at this point, nothing until this all goes down correctly._

_Hasn't this already happened, though? There's a feeling inside me that wants me to believe that I've already been through this, I've already gone through the headaches and everything else, so why again?_

_Did it not work last time? Or was there something more?_

_And why do I care? Last time I couldn't bring myself to worry about anything related to these dreams. And now it’s all I can think about._

Dave.

_Why would I think of Dave?_

Dave.

_“Hey. Sorry I’m late,” he says. “You’re here. Why so early? It’s almost ten in the morning where I am.”_

_"Time here moves much slower than it does on Earth. One minute here is about an hour and a half there. Make sense?” I nod. “So, can I ask you something?” It’s his turn to nod._

_“Why are we going through this again if we already have once? That doesn’t make sense. Didn’t it work last time?” He looks confused. Silence._

_There is nothing but silence._

_“What are you talking about, four-eyes?”_

_“We’ve done this before, haven’t we?” His eyebrows furrow in both concentration and confusion, and he takes off his sunglasses._

The red eyes.

_“Dunno what you’re talking about.”_ Maybe this is something meant for me and me only? He doesn’t seem like he went through this. _"It's probably nothing, dude. Don't worry about it." I stay quiet. He looks a little guilty and distant. I notice he's very attractive without his shades._  Must be easy for a guy like him to get a girlfriend,  _I think, even a little enviously._ _"So what time is it where you are?" I ask to break the dead air. "I'd say about three in the morning now. You've been asleep for quite a while, haven't you?" I nod. I see him grit his teeth, and he looks even more guilty. "Can you tell me your name yet?"_

_"Two more dreams. Then I'll tell you. You're not attached to this place, are you?" Attached? "What do you mean by attached?" He shakes his head, "Forget it. You'll see what I mean eventually. Lemme show you something," he wave his hand and walks outside. I stand up, following to see him facing a bright green sun. "That is called the Green Sun. Creative name, I know. Never woulda thought of it," he snickers, "Anyway, that is twice the size of our universe. Think about that."_

"Twice _the size?!"_

_"Yeah. Makes you feel small, doesn't it?"_

_"Of course it does..." He chuckles, "I know. So, time and space will take over pretty soon when we're not here and eventually this place will submit into gravity. Know what I mean?" I do. I know exactly what he means. "Uh... yeah. Derse and Prospit will be pulled into the sun?" He smirks at me, though his eyes remained distant. "Exactly."_

_I look down at the ground, seeing it's a darker shade of gold. "When will this happen?" Moments pass before he answers. "Don't worry about it. I think it's time for me to go." He pauses, "And, we're not gonna be on Derse anymore. You'll see why later."_

* * *

Damn. It's already over and I barely learned anything. Opening my eyes, I can see Dad standing over my bed. "Hey, son. Feel better?" I feel like I was hit by a train. But not as bad as I did. "Yeah. A little."

"I'm taking the day off so you won't be home alone. I brought you some Motrin and a glass of water, so I'll leave you be for now." Dad take the day off? I laugh mentally at the thought but accept it nonetheless. "'Kay. Thanks, Dad. You're the best." 

He smiles at me and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. I glance to my computer, seeing I have two notifications. One from Pesterchum and the other from school. I ignore pesterchum for the moment, Rose can wait, and I go to the internet.

_Fucking hell,_ I curse. There is  _nothing_ on the internet that says anything about either planet or the 'Green Sun.' But, I  _did_ find a webpage that I could vaguely relate to the dreams. But it was greatly lacking in detail and clarity...

"Supposedly, my time on either land was vague and unclear. I never met anyone there the first trip, nor did I come in contact with the n8ives. One land was tinged gold while the other, purple. I didn't make a move to find out why. I was only a8le to go twice 8efore I fell ill and eventually terminal, 8ut the one person I did meet claimed to go 8y the name Kanaya Maryam. I assume this is where my time there ended, for I was sent 8ack immediately after. 8ut, as my last entry, I warn whoever else may 8e experiencing what I did. My hopes are no one else falls as sick as I have."


	5. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much text dialogue, yay.

Sickness? From a dream?

Although, with what's occurred in the past few days, I can't say I'm surprised. 

"Well, I have been there more than twice, so I guess nothing has gone wrong..." I still can't shake the thought that I could possibly be sick. How can I get sick from a _dream?_

 _But then again_ , I think, _there really isn't anything that says on here it was a dream. Maybe it's something different entirely._ Wishful thinking never has paid off for me, but that's the hope I'm going for. 

Whatever. Shoving the topic to the back of my mind, I decide to take the 'day off' to think. I don't have any messages from Dave or Rose, so I guess they're busy at school. As the thought of them at school comes across me, I think of Jade. 

I suppose I  _have_ been acting a little weird lately, and I feel a little bad for dissing her off like I did. I'll have to apologise to her when I get back... but that's not a problem as of right now. 

I will not waste today. I may be a little ill, but that doesn't mean I don't have to be productive.

"Let's see..." I really don't want to waste time. There's so much I can do, yet I can't think of anything. 

"John?" Dad calls. "Yeah, Dad?" 

He then proceeds to tell me that there was an incident at his office that he had to fill in for, how stupid people were for not taking care of their own problems, how sorry he was to leave me alone while he was gone. To me it sounded like he was more sorry for the guy he had to fill in for than me. Of course, I sated his nerves with the original "I'm fine, Dad, it's not like I haven't been home alone before."

That made him shut up and leave, with another "I'm sorry."

Once he was gone (God bless him and his "sorry's"), I remember I had to message Rose about the progression of the dreams. But she's at school...

"Oh, yeah..." Rose never carries her phone with her when she's in classes. She says they're a 'distraction' or whatever. At least, that's what she told you.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 10:53 --

EB: hey rose, i just wanted to tell you about the dreams.  
EB: not much has happened, except the same guy is there and he's given me very little insight on what's gonna happen.  
EB: also, we're on prospit now.  
EB: i think he said we're not gonna go back to derse?  
EB: i don't know, something like that. also i get this weird feeling that i've been through all of this before.  
EB: the dreams, i mean.  
EB: well i can see you're at school so i'm gonna leave this to you  
EB: see you later, rose.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 10:55 --

 With the small information that I had given, it's easy to tell she'd ask questions. When does she not ask questions? When has Rose never asked a question

I recall her telling me about a story where she was talking to an anonymous guy in the internet (which she so appropriately named "White Text Guy") that 'informed' her, "Don't you think a clever person can receive information by getting asked only questions?" Getting off topic, I remember once I was repeating the same story to an anonymous online chatting group where one of the girls, gallowsCalibrator, I believe, had said she had talked to the same guy, in which  _she_ called him 'Sir Vanilla Milkshake.' 

Right. Focus.

Focus on  _what,_ John?! What am I  _thinking?!_  

It's at this point when I realise I may be losing my mind, even in the slightest way.

* * *

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 12:09 -- 

TT: So, Jake, it turns out the brat is having the dreams just as we did.  
GT: Oh really?  
TT: Yes. With John, a friend he's been talking to online for quite some time now.  
GT: That sounds so familiar dirk i wonder where that happened *wink*  
TT: So far he's only told me, and maybe his friend Rose.  
GT: Exciting  
GT: Maybe its genetic  
GT: After all i think john is my second half cousin or something of the sort  
GT: Jade says as much anyway  
TT: Right.  
TT: Which reminds me, if you think these dreams are genetic, do you think Jade would be experiencing them as well?  
GT: Not sure  
GT: She hasnt told me otherwise  
GT: Shes just worried about john it seems  
TT: Worried?  
GT: Yeah  
GT: She says hes been acting really weird lately  
TT: That's supposed to happen. Headaches, no hunger, and maybe a fever if it's predetermined the dreams will play out accordingly.  
GT: I didnt know that  
TT: That information was more confidential to me.  
GT: Then why tell me?  
TT: Does it matter at this point?  
GT: I suppose not  
TT: Well, I think I have to be off.  


\-- timaeusTestified [TT] has ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 12:31 --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fINALLY Got this chapter out.  
> Guys, I'm losing my touch.  
> You know when you have the beginning and the ending, but nothing in between. That's soooooo much the case here.


	6. Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****DISCONTINUED*****

TT: So you're stuck on Prospit?  
EB: rose! good to talk to you!  
EB: and yes, we're finally on prospit.  
TT: Interesting.  
TT: Has he told you his name yet?  
EB: uh, no?  
EB: he's been very vague about everything so far.  
EB: i think in the next dreams he'll be telling me more?  
EB: i'm not sure.  
TT: I see.  
EB: have you thought of anything?  
TT: There's nothing for me to think.  
TT: These are your dreams, not mine.  
EB: yeah, but...  
EB: you're usually on the ball with these sort of things.  
EB: what made you change your mind?  
TT: Advice from a friend. Nothing to concern yourself with.  
EB: oh...  
EB: okay then.  
TT: Anything else?  
EB: i don't think so?  
TT: Alright then. Talk to Dave about it, maybe he has something to say.  
EB: why dave?  
TT: Figure that out for yourself.  
EB: you're eerie, you know that?  
TT: I wear the title with pride.  
EB: okay then. see ya later, rose!

Talk to Dave? Why  _Dave?_

Whatever. Rose often says things like this, and they usually don't mean anything. 

I look around for the clock in my room, seeing it's only 1:30. Rose wasn't even out of school—  _oh wait timezones are a thing._ So many Dave is home from school? It's worth a shot.

Checking Pesterchum, Dave's name isn't lit up, showing he is not, in fact, online. Oh well. At least I tried. 

And as though the deities of coincidences smiled on me, I get a message from someone unknown. I hesitantly open the chat box, seeing very prominent orange text flashing my screen. 

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 13:31 -- 

TT: Yo.  
TT: I've heard a lot about you.  
TT: Don't think that's weird.  
TT: You and I have more of a relation than you think.  
TT: Well, before you start thinking I'm creeping on you, let me explain what I mean.  
TT: My name is Dirk, and I had the same dreams you're having now.  
TT: I met my partner through these dreams. I trust that you can figure out what I mean.  
TT: Just wanted to give you some insight on what'll happen.  
TT: Oh, and I'm his brother.  
TT: The boy you're seeing on Derse, that is.  
TT: Or are you on Prospit at this point?  
TT: Doesn't matter.  
EB: uh?  
EB: that makes zero sense, dude.  
TT: I know.  
TT: I'm only here to answer questions.  
EB: oh, good!  
TT: On my own time. Not yours.  
EB: oh  
TT: That being said, I have to get going.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 13:46 -- 

 …

_What?!_

Who did this guy think he is? Just to message me out of  _nowhere_ and claim he's whoever's brother? YEAH! Makes perfect sense. 

I swear my life is that of a fairy tale at this point. Yes, I have 'real dreams.' Yes, it's apparently in a different universe, one of which I can somehow survive in.  _Yes,_ there's so much more to this than I thought. 

And for what?

"What time even is it?" I ask myself, looking in the corner of my computer to see it's now 4:50. Well, I've wasted the day away.


End file.
